My First Month as a Wizard
by MSgt SilverDollar
Summary: A/U non-cannon Fluff/Humor. Starts with Harry's first trip to Gringotts. Just a silly little one-shot I couldn't get out of my mind until I had it in the computer. Rated 'T' for Language. UPDATED 11/24/13


My First Month as a Wizard

**A/N: This starts as Harry Potter enters Gringotts Bank with Hagrid.**

**Disclaimer: Any character, physical place, or magic you recognize from Harry Potter books or movies belong to Joanne "Jo" Rowling and/or anyone she has granted a license too. This includes her publishers and Warner Brothers. If you recognize another character from a fanfic, you have read that was published before this, please inform me, so I can give proper credit where it is due. With over 550,000 HP fanfics on , it's highly probable this will happen although I will do my best to avoid it. I do have permission from PotterFanChuck to use his ideas and characters. This is the last Disclaimer that you will see as it covers all chapters.**

**A/N: This is an Alternate Universe/Fantasy and a bit funny story. It includes a super powered Harry. As such, it does not follow canon, although unless stated otherwise events leading up to the start of the story are canon. It includes some bashing of my less than favorite people in canon. This is a Harry/Hermione ship from the beginning, and it will not change. There may be strong language in places, therefore, the ****T**** rating. For those who don't like powerful Harry stories with clichés and Mary Sue, Peggy Sue or whatever, feel free to move on to one or more of the half-million plus other stories out here on . I don't do angst having lived and seen enough of it for two life times. Yet every time I think I'm having it bad, I look around and find many others are having it worse.**

**The following is a description, of how I write various monies, languages, thoughts, dates, and times.**

_**Parseltongue **__**Spells**__ thoughts__**/**__mind speak_ [Foreign language]

₲1 = 1 Galleon, S1 = 1 Sickle, K1 = 1 Knut

£1 = 1 British Pound Sterling,

$1 = 1 U.S. Dollar,

₲1 = £10 = $15.00

Temperature is in degrees Fahrenheit.

Dates are in the form of; day month year (2 May 1998) Time is in the 24-hour format: 13:00 = 1:00 p.m., and 20:00 = 8:00 p.m. A day begins at 00:00:01 hours and ends at 24:00. All times, unless otherwise noted, are local times.

_**This story assumes you have read **__**the Philosopher's Stone**____**by JKR!**_

**Now the story.**

**Harry and Hagrid at Gringotts – 31 July 1991**

"Harry, remember to be polite to the goblins less you make them angry," Hagrid said nervously as he opened the inner doors to Gringotts.

Harry nodded, indicating he understood while he was trying to take in his surroundings. He followed the big man to the shortest line and stood patiently while looking around the lobby. When they finally got to see a teller Hagrid gave the goblin Harry's key and a letter from Dumbledore. They're first stop was at vault 687, which was Harry's trust vault where he put ₲150 in a bag that still was small and felt light. Their next stop was vault 713 where Hagrid removed a small package. Back at the lobby level, Harry thanked Griphook for his help and for telling him his name. When they entered the lobby, twelve goblins were waiting for them.

"Mr. Potter, I am Sharpaxe captain of the guard, please follow us sir." The largest goblin said.

"Mr. Potter is to get his supplies and go home as per Professor Dumbledore's orders." Hagrid stated as other guards approached.

"You are in goblin territory, and what Dumbledore says has no meaning here. Chief Ragnok wishes to speak to Mr. Potter, so I suggest you take care of your own business and leave us to ours Mr. Hagrid." Sharpaxe told the large man in a way that told Hagrid he needed to leave the bank. As Hagrid turned and started to walk away, Sharpaxe waved his right hand, and then led Harry into the interior of the bank.

"Mr. Hagrid will remember taking you shopping and then home Mr. Potter. You are safe with us sir." Sharpaxe told a worried looking Harry as they walked.

When they reached a large set of double doors that swore was covered in gold Sharpaxe knocked once. The doors swung open enough for the goblin and Harry to enter the most luxurious office Harry had ever heard about.

Sharpaxe stopped in front of a desk and bowed so Harry bowed as well. "Chief Ragnok may I present Mr. Harry James Potter."

Harry stood straight as Ragnok said, "I'm pleased to meet you Mr. Potter. Thank you Sharpaxe, please leave four men outside of the door. Unless it is dire emergency, we are not to be disturbed. Mr. Potter please sit down and relax, I have much to tell you."

"Sir would you mind calling me Harry, when you say Mr. Potter, I look for someone else," replied Harry as he sat in a comfortable chair.

"Very well, Harry it is, and you may call me Ragnok. Harry, have you been checked out by a magical healer? You seem quite small for your age is why I ask." Ragnok asked and if Harry had known how to read a goblin expression, it would have shown Ragnok was concerned about him.

"No Ragnok, my first teacher was concerned about me and reported her concern to child services and was fired. The next weekend I found out the principal of the school was my uncle's classmate. When the man left, I watched my uncle pass him a thick envelope. I don't get fed much although I do almost all the cooking. My bedroom is a cupboard under the stairs that I share with spiders." Harry replied and ducked his head as if waiting to be cursed at or hit.

"Harry this is not your fault. I need your permission to have you evaluated by our healers. Here is a letter from your mother asking us to do this when you come to the bank. However, we can't without your permission. For the things your parents requested of us you must be in good health first." Ragnok told the young boy, keeping his anger at the Dursleys in check and neutral expression in his tone and on his face.

Harry gave his permission to be checked, and was led to the goblin medical facility. Once at the medical facility Harry was introduced to healer Matheson, a wizard, and his three Goblin staff. While the goblins ran their diagnostic charms, Ragnok told Matheson that he wanted copies of three memories per annum since Harry was 15 months old to the present. Ragnok also said he wanted a complete report on everything the healers found. However, if anything was found that would need a second opinion he was to call the other three wizard healers in, as well as one from St. Mungos. Less than five minutes later there were four more wizard healers portkeying to the medical facility and Ragnok had been informed. Harry had been put into a deep sleep, and he didn't know about the storm happening in his room. Three goblin and four wizard healer scans all showed the same thing, the worst case of abuse they had ever seen.

"Chief Ragnok it will take weeks to get Mr. Potter healthy, fortunately his head injury was healed by Madame Pomfrey. Unfortunately, the other bones were fixed by Dumbledore and were not fixed correctly. They must be vanished and regrown, which will take five weeks as we can only give Skelgrow once a week. His magical core was bound once by James Potter and twice by Dumbledore. Mr. Potter's could not dissolve at midnight last night because of the other two. Harry needs to be healthy for us to remove the bindings. Fortunately, we can take care of his eyes, and malnutrition in between re-growing his bones, including the ribs. The people that did this to the boy should be drawn and quartered. I cannot believe Madame Pomfrey did not report this abuse, and we will be having words later," a quite furious healer Matheson stated fiercely.

"I will personally take care of their punishments myself," Ragnok replied with a fierce smile that made the healers shudder.

**Hogwarts - Headmaster's office**

Hagrid handed the small package to Albus Dumbledore.

"How is young Harry?" Dumbledore asked with his eyes twinkling.

"He couldn't believe he was a wizard until we got to the Leaky Cauldron, and everyone wanted to shake his hand. In Diagon Alley, he couldn't see enough fast enough, Professor. The lads smaller than I expected he would be, and he's nothing but skin and bones." Hagrid replied showing his concern.

"I'm sure there is nothing to worry about Hagrid each generation has their own fads and ways they think is best for them. Did you put him on the train back to Little Whinging?" Dumbledore questioned, knowing that the half-giant would do anything he asked of him.

"Yes sir," Hagrid replied, and Dumbledore smiled and told him they would meet for dinner in the Great Hall.

Dumbledore saw the large Gringotts owl come through his warded window and watched it drop an envelope on his desk and then fly back out the window. He opened the envelope and read:

_Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_The ten-year audit on the Potter account, as required by treaty, shows some discrepancies between the amounts taken from vault 687, and the receipts supplied by you. Your presence, preferably with additional receipts, is required at Gringotts to straighten this out. In the meantime, your accounts in both worlds have been frozen as per the treaty of 1832. We at Gringotts are sure this is an oversight or can be explained to our satisfaction. However, remember time is money and there are assessments that will be made based on the disparity, which is in excess of ₲50,000. If no solution is reached by 17:00, today your account will be debited ₲50,000. Remember that amount doubles every 12 hours and is not refundable._

_The main Potter vaults will be audited next including non-monetary items. If you have anything in your possession that belongs to the Potter's it must be returned prior to the audit. The fine for not doing so is the value of the item plus a rental fee of one-half that value per annum since the deaths of the Potters._

_Kongar_

_Senior Account Manager_

_Gringotts Bank, London Branch_

Although he rarely cursed Dumbledore turned the air in his office blue, Fawkes squawked and left in a burst of flame. He knew he would have to return the cloak of invisibility and the pensive or the goblins would seize not only his vault but his home also. He got up from his desk and removed his memories from the pensieve. _Well, I can't shrink it, but I can make it lighter, _He thought as he cast the feather-light charm on the pensieve. After putting the cloak in one of his many pockets, he grabbed the pensieve, walked to the edge of the wards, and disappeared. He reappeared in a short alley used as an apparation point in Diagon Alley. From there he walked less than 100 yards to the bank.

Stopping at the information desk, he said, "Albus Dumbledore to see Kongar."

"Very well the guards are headed toward his office. They will lead you there, Have a good day," The goblin said.

Dumbledore fell in at the rear of the guard detail. He watched as a guard from the detail replaced one standing at a door. The new guard fell in behind Dumbledore. This continued for five more guards, and Dumbledore now had six in front and six goblins behind him. The detail stopped and suddenly the guards surrounded Dumbledore.

"Hand me your wands slowly wizard. No one enters our council chamber with a wand." The chief of the detail said.

When he hesitated, he felt the tip of a spear touch him where a quick thrust would pierce his kidney. He slowly removed his wand from his sleeve and handed it to the goblin. The goblin put it in his belt and stuck his hand back out and waited. Dumbledore sighed and handed him the second wand. The goblin then knocked on the door, and the door opened. The guard detail escorted Dumbledore to a single chair. He saw the eleven-member goblin council in their seats with Chief Ragnok in the center seat.

"Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, please hand commander Sharpaxe the pensieve, cloak, and map now." Ragnok said in what passed for a neutral goblin voice.

"I have the cloak and the pensieve but there is no map." Dumbledore said showing his surprise.

"The map was illegally taken by your caretaker in March of 1977 and not returned when Mr. James Potter graduated as is required by Hogwarts charter. Based on the magic in the map its value is determined to be ₲5,000. Therefore, the rent is ₲50,000 for the first decade, and then it is doubled to ₲10,000 for the year 1988, to ₲20,000 for 1989, ₲40,000 for 1990, and ₲80,000 for 1991. The total rent is ₲200,000 through March of 1991 this amount will be removed from your vault and placed in the Potter main vault. The pensieve and cloak are family heirlooms valued at ₲50,000 and ₲100,000 respectively. These items were required to be turned in not later than 17:00, on 2 November 1981 and were not. Gringotts Bank, in accordance with the treaty of 1832 declares you a thief. Since the fine is in excess of ₲1,000,000 you will be tried by us and the sentence carried out by us."

"It seems the Potter Heir made his presence known at Gringotts today accompanied by your lackey Mr. Rubeus Hagrid. As requested by Lady Lily Marie Potter, Countess of Holly Hill we had the boy examined by healers. Mr. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore you are charged with aiding and abetting child abuse on the Heir of a Most Ancient Noble House. In addition, you are charged with memory modification and binding the magical core not once but twice of the Heir of a Most Ancient Noble House."

"Now where are the receipts for the ₲50,000 you removed from Mr. Harry James Potter's vault between 1981 and 1983? There needs to be no explanation only receipts for the amounts involved are required. We have the money trail and know where it went, now all we need is the receipts." Ragnok said not hesitating to show the wizard that he was angry.

"I have no receipts. The money was used for the Greater Good of all," Dumbledore said his confidence gone. He would never leave the bank, and he knew it.

"Your so called greater good cannot be supported by theft, and you of all wizards should know this. Your vaults and personal possessions are forfeited to Mr. Harry James Potter. You will confess your transgressions to the wizard world on the steps of Gringotts every day for a month. Then you shall be sentenced to a twenty five years of hard labor after which your case will be reviewed. If you have repented you will live, if not you shall die. As I say, so shall it be. Now Mr. Dumbledore we want everything you know about the wizard Tom Marvolo Riddle also known as Voldemort." Ragnok said.

"Absolutely not, I will tell you nothing about Tom," Dumbledore stated fiercely.

"Sharpaxe, take this garbage to a holding cell and copy his entire memory. I offered you the easy way Dumbledore, but we shall see what you know." Ragnok said and gave Dumbledore an evil smile that promised him a lot of pain.

"You cannot do this to me. I am the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot and the Supreme Mugwump of the ICW." Dumbledore shouted.

"To us, you are nothing more than a convicted thief and child abuser. You will be treated as what you are, not what you were." Ragnok smirked, and Sharpaxe grabbed Dumbledore and took him from the council chamber.

**Gringotts Medical Facility**

Harry's eyes popped open and he started to set up when a hand held him down.

"Lie still Harry, its Dr. Matheson speaking. We discovered several problems that can be cured, but will take some time. I'm sure that you know how many bones were broken and these must be regrown. For wizards like us this means we take a potion and then sleep while it works. Unfortunately, in your case, it will take six weeks to cure all the poorly fixed bones. You probably noticed we've already fixed your eyes. Once we fix your bones, it will take another four or five weeks to cure the malnutrition. Unfortunately, that means more potions or medicine if you wish. Your time will not be completely wasted Harry. Ragnok had your schoolbooks bought and are here so you can read ahead. Once we get you to a certain point you can even practice magic. What I'm about to tell you must be kept a secret ok?"

Harry answered, "Yes sir, I can keep a secret."

Healer Matheson continued, "This room and the chamber through the brown door have a time displacement ward. What that means to us, is that for every one month in here one-hour passes on the outside. Harry as your healer, or doctor if you wish, I have to tell you that your memory was tampered with, but that can also be fixed. The main difference between wizards and non-magicals is that our magical core develops, and theirs don't. Your core was bound when you were a baby this usually happens when a powerful wizard is young and can't control their magic. The first binding was by your father, and this often happens. However, there were two more binding placed on you by Albus Dumbledore. It was illegal for him to do this, and they should have been removed last month. Once you get your health back, we remove the bindings here and teach you how to control your power before you go to school. Magic is a beautiful but dangerous thing Harry. It's a tool and a weapon not unlike a knife except much more powerful. Now if you don't mind I will remove the bones from your right arm and give you a potion, then put you to sleep. When you wake up the new bones will be regrown."

Harry sucked in a deep breath and nodded. When the bones in his arm were gone, it didn't hurt, but it felt funny. His one comment about Skelgrow was 'Yuck', which caused a smile by the healer team. After taking a dreamless sleep potion and Harry was out for the next 12 hours. While he was sleeping, a curse breaker team came in, and removed a soul fragment from his head and confined it to a compass four inches in diameter. Several charms later, the curse breaker team now had a way to check for other items that contained soul pieces of the same original soul.

[Moduk this can't be working right. It's pointing to something within the bank,] Hooknose said.

[We will see where it leads before we decide to destroy it. A soul container could be brought into the bank in a lead container, and we wouldn't know it.] Moduk replied.

The team followed the compass, which led them to the lower levels of the catacombs and passed two dragons. The driver slowed the cart down.

[The compass shows we're getting close. It looks like it is working.] Hooknose said.

[Stop here,] Hooknose yelled.

[Back up one vault,] Moduk stated.

[Stop the cart. There is something high up in the Lestrange vault. To be safe, we will lock down the vault and take this to Chief Ragnok and the council.] Moduk told the team, and sent off a message to Ragnok asking for a meeting with the council.

The council was livid that someone would place a horcrux in Gringotts. They approved the destruction of the soul piece and seizure of the vault. About an hour later, the team was back and placed several wards around the door to the vault. With the compass, it took them less than five minutes to find a cup that had belonged to Helga Hufflepuff. They removed the cup and took it to a secure area, and transferred the soul piece to a chicken then killed the chicken inside silencing wards. They watched the partial soul disintegrate as it screamed.

[Well according to the compass there is another one in London, which means the buffoon split his soul more than twice.] Moduk stated shaking his head at the foolishness of those who tried to be immortal.

oooOOOooo

Harry woke the next chamber day around noon hungry enough to eat a bear.

"Welcome to the waking world Harry. I suspect you're quite hungry. What would you like to eat?" Healer Matheson asked.

"Breakfast would be great. Eggs, sausage, potatoes, and toast please." Harry replied.

"Sippy is an elf Harry, if you tell her how you like your eggs she will prepare them for you." Healer Matheson told the young boy.

Sippy arrived within minutes with a large breakfast. Healer Matheson reminded Harry not to over eat. When Harry finished breakfast, the Healer had Harry do some stretching exercise, and then taught him to meditate and find his center. Healer Matheson told Harry it would help find his magic, and once he did that, he could learn to control it. Matheson was surprised that Harry seemed to devour his books. He was even more surprised when Harry asked, if there was someone who could test him on what he read.

Healer Jason Matheson handed Harry a quill and parchment then said, "Ok Harry, the first charm you learn is the levitation charm. Please give the incantation indicating the proper pronunciation by using all capital letters for hard our loud sounds. Then list the wand movements, the charm's limitations, and its dangers or warnings about using it. In transfiguration, summarize the steps to transfigure a matchstick into a needle. If there is an incantation, wand movement or mindset please list those in the order they're used. Take a break if you need or your bones in your right arm begin to ache."

Healer Matheson watched Harry fight the quill and asked. "Harry, have you never written with a quill before?"

"No sir and it don't feel right in my hand." Harry said frowning at the quill.

Matheson handed Harry a smaller quill, and he struggled less mumbling he wished he had a fountain pen. Matheson explained that most wizards didn't know what a fountain pen was and removed the feather from the quill. That worked better for Harry. That set the tone for the days that followed. Once Healer Matheson was satisfied that Harry right arm was healed, he added a small feather to the quill. As the number of days passed, the length of the feather got longer.

In addition to the Skelgrow, Harry took potions to restore his damaged internal organs. At the end of the six weeks, Harry's bones were normal. His eyes were fixed, and his internal organs were healed and normal for his age.

During that time, Harry learned about the history of the House of Potter. The chief elf, Mitsy, was called to take care of Harry and to teach him protocol as she had done for his father. She asked for and received permission to transfer knowledge from her mind to his. Then she spent an hour per day having him practice what she had passed to him. He now sat straighter, walked with his head held high, and ate with the correct silverware. He knew how to address different beings and different social classes both formally and informally. While she didn't use a willow switch on him as she had on James and Sirius, she never hesitated to smack him on the back of his head.

Mitsy told him stories about his parents. He learned his father was a berk who often carried pranks too far until he decided that wasn't the way to get Harry's mother to love him. Mitsy told Harry that Lily was the brains behind some of the better pranks the Marauders pulled. During one session, Mitsy turned sad. When Harry asked what made her sad she told him that his godfather was in Azkaban for something he could not have done without losing his magic and dying. She said that no wizard would take the word of an elf. Jason Matheson overheard the conversation and reported it to Ragnok. Ragnok added it to a growing list to search for in Dumbledore's memories.

"Harry today I need you to make a choice. There are two growth potions that you can take one will restore you to normal in two days but is painful because of the rapid growth. The other takes longer because you grow slower and therefore, there is less pain." Healer Matheson told his young charge.

"So it's a choice between fast and painful, or slow and less painful. I would just as soon get it over and done with, so I get my magic unbound and learn more." Harry answered looking Healer Matheson in the eyes.

Jason Matheson smiled and replied, "Sharpaxe owes me a galleon, he said no one your age would suffer pain if could be avoided. I'm sure Ragnok won more than I did, because he won't bet any less than five galleons on anything. Alright here's the potion Harry after you drink it, I'll put you under a mild sleeping charm."

When Harry woke up Healer Matheson put him through stretching exercises even harder than those he had been doing. Two days later Ragnok was present when they removed the bindings on Harry's core. Fortunately, for Harry, he had been placed in a deep sleep. When Dumbledore's second binding was removed, the one James Potter placed on Harry disintegrated. A silver glow appeared around Harry, and he levitated above the bed. The glow turned to gold, and it lasted nearly 30 minutes. As the glow dissipated, Harry lowered back to the bed.

"What the hell was that about?" Charles Lewis the night duty healer asked Jason Matheson.

Ragnok interjected, "I believe two of his great grandfathers have recognized him and passed him some things. If you look at the two rings, he now wears you'll recognize who they are."

Healers Matheson and Charles went to the bed and looked at Harry's left index finger and second finger of his right hand.

"Ragnok I recognize the Griffin of Gryffindor on his right hand, but not the dragon, sword, and staff on his left." Jason said wondering what the ring represented.

"I stand corrected its three great grandfathers not two. The dragon and sword represents Pendragon House, and the staff represents House of Emrys. Notify me when he wakes up, I need to meet with the council." Ragnok stated to the two shocked healers and left the chamber.

The healers ran the diagnostic tests on Harry. Lewis almost shouted, "Merlin's blue balls his core is off the chart."

"I agree and he grew three and a half inches. He's nearly four feet seven inches tall now. I hope between Mitsy, Ragnok, and Sharpaxe, they can get his power under control damn quickly." Jason replied. Unknown to Jason that's what Ragnok was talking to the council about, that and the results of Harry's heir test.

[Council members we have known that the Potters have been heirs of Gryffindor for centuries, but now Harry is the heir of Slytherin as well as Merlin and Arthur. Please remember we can only keep this from the Ministry for 90 days according to the 1832 treaty. Once released, Lord Potter will become a higher priority on the Death Eaters kill list. It is my belief that we need to train Lord Potter in our ways and ask Mitsy to do the same in the ways of the elves. The Tom Marvolo Riddle vault has been sealed, as has Slytherin's since 1981. If Lord Potter is the Slytherin heir, we can call forth the ring, and if it accepts him perhaps he can unseal both vaults, so they may be 'inventoried'. I also wish to adopt Lord Potter into my clan as a nephew rather than a son. This will allow us to protect him. Please consider my proposals and vote now. I will abstain of course.] Ragnok told the council, knowing some would think his requests were highly irregular at best and dangerous at the worst.

He was surprised that 18 minutes later he received a unanimous approval. He thanked the council and called for Slytherin's ring and the Potter ring, then took the rings to the medical chamber. Harry was still sleeping, but it was a normal sleep, and he was smiling.

Sharpaxe joined Ragnok in the chamber with three memory crystals. [Chief Ragnok I have separated Dumbledore's memories into three crystals. The first excludes Tom Marvolo Riddle, the second is exclusively Tom Riddle, and the last is the Potters, their friends, and Riddle. I believe you should review them in reverse order. That old fool is almost as bad as Voldemort.]

[Thank you Sharpaxe you do outstanding work as usual. The council has given me permission to train Lord Potter in our ways using mind-to-mind transfer. I ask that you train him in our ways of fighting with and without magic. I will train him in goblin transportation, mind magic, language, and customs. If he approves, he will become my nephew so please select an eight-man team as his guards. Their mission will be to protect him but not interfere if he is not in danger.] Ragnok told his commander of guards.

[As you wish, Chief Ragnok,] Sharpaxe said, and then he saluted and left the chamber.

While Harry slept, Ragnok reviewed Dumbledore's memories starting from the present back in the order Sharpaxe suggested. His smile was evil as he decided to do some memory modification of his own. He would have Dumbledore shred his own reputation in the lobby of the bank. His next step was to get Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy into the bank, and then he would take care of the Dursleys.

Harry woke up and said he had a headache, which was relieved by a potion. "Healer Matheson is it normal to have two voices in my head?" a worried Harry asked.

"It's not abnormal when you wear head of house rings Harry." Jason said with a smile.

"Ok. I wonder why history doesn't recognize Godric Gryffindor as Sir Gwain's heir or that Gwain was a wizard?" Harry asked no one, in particular.

"Harry due to wars and other things many old writings were lost throughout our history, some as late as the 1940s during World War II. Are you communicating with Merlin and Gryffindor?" Jason asked.

"Yes Godric does most of the talking, but Merlin corrects him or adds things now and then. Ragnok, Merlin said for me to take the Slytherin ring and to wait at least three days to take the Potter ring." Harry told them but didn't see happy about it.

"Why the sad face Harry?" Ragnok asked.

"I wanted to see if there were letters from Mum and Dad for me, and to have their Wills read. I don't understand the reason the order of the rings is important." Harry replied.

"Harry if you want any correspondence brought from the vault you need only to ask. If the Slytherin ring accepts you as his heir with Tom Marvolo Riddle's body dead, you inherit his vaults and property. There may be things in his vault that will help us against Voldemort, which was Riddle's made-up name. Also by wearing the ring, we can read his Will since our directions are to read it only to the heir of Slytherin." Ragnok said kindly adding, "As for reading your parents wills, we must give 72 hours notice to those mentioned in the will to get to the bank. While we can read it to you, we cannot distribute anything until its read publically. The exception is correspondence to the heir and family heirlooms designated to go to you."

"Alright then we'll do as Merlin says." Harry agreed and Ragnok suggested that he place the Slytherin ring on the second finger of his left hand.

Harry placed the ring on his finger and after hesitating a few seconds the ring shrank to fit his finger. Harry lay back in bed and closed his eyes, so he didn't see the silver and green glow that surrounded him for seven minutes. The ring told Harry that it was called Sal, and would pass him information slowly. Merlin told the rings how to communicate without going through Harry's mind.

When he woke up, he said, "Ragnok you have my permission to open the Slytherin and Riddle vaults. Sal really doesn't like Tom Riddle or Moldymort as he calls him. Second and third on his hate list is Dumbledore and a Severus Snape. A Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy round out his top five he wants destroyed." Then with a wave of his hand, he summoned his water glass from the bedside stand.

Ragnok noticed Healer Jason Matheson's look of surprise and thought, _Harry will be easy to teach our ways of magic._

"Healer Matheson what is Wolfsbane potion?" Harry asked the shocked man.

"It's a potion that helps werewolves keep their human mind when they transform during a full moon." Jason answered wondering why Harry would ask about an advanced potion.

"Sal says to add six drops of Phoenix tears, two drops of King Cobra venom, and a quarter inch die of Hungarian Horntail heart, and it will stop transformation for one year. These ingredients need added in order after the cauldron is removed from the fire. Once the die of heart is added you need to stir slowly clockwise five times then counter clockwise seven times and let the potion cool." Harry told the shocked group.

"Harry that is master level information that most potion's masters around the world have looked for years to discover," Jason said and Ragnok agreed.

"Sal said he suspects a single drop of Acromantula blood from a young Acromantula, less than six months old, added after the heart die may make the potion a permanent cure. Of course, the problem is getting blood of a young spider and not getting killed and eaten in the process." Harry added then frowned and continued, "Sal says the ingredients for the potion are cheaper in the America's and Asia. It seems our dear Minister, and his Undersecretary are taxing certain ingredients specific to Wolfsbane potion and putting the money in their vaults. So the ingredients purchased overseas may have to be smuggled in."

Ragnok kept himself from jumping for joy as it was unbecoming a goblin. However, that was information that could be tracked and made available to the press.

"Harry with what you just said we can follow the money in hours and nail the Minister and Umbridge to the wall. They may not go to Azkaban, but they will be forced to resign in disgrace without any privileges or retirement pay. This means they may be prosecuted for other things they may have done. If they transferred illegal money using Gringotts vaults, then they become our problem because they have made us an unknown accomplice in theft." Ragnok informed them letting his glee show. It was well known that Ragnok didn't like and wouldn't meet with Fudge. Ragnok excused himself and went to the Riddle vault with a team of curse breakers and a dozen guards.

oooOOOooo

Ragnok had the door to Tom Riddle's vault opened for the first time in over ten years. He found three things of interest, Tom Riddle's will, a parchment listing Voldemort Inner circle and their lieutenants as of December 1980, and Voldemort's wand. When they left the vault, he had the security changed so that only the goblins and the heir of Slytherin could enter it. The presence of the wand meant someone had placed it there after his body was destroyed. Of course, back then a vow by the vault holder would allow him to name someone who could enter the vault. Harry would now have three wands, and he would suggest he get one from Ollivander also.

The Slytherin vault had a fair amount of money but the real treasure was in scrolls and books not seen in centuries. His surprise came in the form of a letter to his heir that was, in effect, a Will. He like others thought the founders were equal partners in Hogwarts, but the letter gave Harry 30 percent ownership of the school and its grounds. He would need to check the Gryffindor ownership as Harry might own over 50 percent of the school, which would make him the majority owner. Ragnok knew that would have major ramifications in the wizard world. A cheerful Ragnok went back to his office and sealed all the vaults of Voldemort's inner circle. Then he sealed the Fudge, Umbridge, and Snape vaults. He had letters sent out notifying the vault holders their vaults and other bank accounts were frozen due to irregularities in the ten-year audit.

Harry kept his word and three days after he put Sal on, he put the Potter Head of House ring on his right index finger. It took nearly 30 minutes for the magic to settle, and he slept over eight hours after it did. He was a bit disappointed that his grandfather Charlus Henry Potter was his advisor. Charlus told Harry he was Marquis of Wight and Merlin corrected him saying that the title had been upgraded in the muggle world to a Dukedom.

oooOOOooo

When his parents Wills were read Harry got pissed at Dumbledore. He was not supposed to go to the Dursley for any reason, and Dumbledore knew it. There were the normal bequeaths to friends and ₲50,000 left to charities. The rest went to Harry, including titles. Ragnok handed Harry two letters, one from each of his parents. The letters and both Wills said Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper. James' letter told Harry that Peter was a rat animagus. Lily's told him about the journals in her four-compartment trunk and that the trunk tied to his father's six-compartment trunk. She told him to study hard but to play harder. She also told him if he wanted a girl earlier rather than later to be nice to girls, all girls except the Death Eater spawn. His father agreed and admitted he was a git his first five years of school acting like a little prince. Harry noticed capital letters where they didn't belong but when he wrote them out it didn't help so he added three letters after each capital letter. It took him a while to come up with SolEmnLy SweAr Up To No GooD. Then he found 'I',' and 'm', and he decided the code meant, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." His Dad's envelope had a blank piece of parchment in it, and he held the blank parchment, and said the phrase and it revealed a second letter.

_Harry_

_In the third compartment of my trunk, you'll find a large parchment that is folded twice. Tap your wand on it, or place your finger on it if you're doing wandless magic and say the phrase. This is version IV of the Marauders Map. The instructions on how it functions are in my last journal near the middle. It will allow you to find anyone on Hogwarts grounds and in the castle. Red indicates marked Death Eaters. Blue shows the boys, orange the girls, black is the teachers or other adults. You'll see a room on the seventh floor marked as RmRec. This room is the Room of Requirement, a place that will become what you want or need. The elves call it the Come and Go room. The journal tells you how to get in and how to seal it. Tell Padfoot I said not to corrupt you._

_Son you're the heir of Gryffindor, ask Ragnok for the ring, but don't be a typical Gryffindor and charge in. Remember that Prior Planning Prevents Piss Poor Performance. Pick your battles where you have the advantage. This goes for politics especially, don't hesitate to lose little battles so you can win the big ones._

_We love you Prongslet,_

_Prongs_

"Ragnok I want to destroy Dumbledore. His reputation first so he knows it happening, then his political clout, and his finances. Public humiliation would be good as would his death. There is something very wrong about the man." Harry said, the Ragnok told him about the memories he has and what his plans were and Harry laughed. That day Harry James Potter set out to become the best wizard he could, and he threw himself into learning. If he was going to do it, he would do it right.

With the help of his rings, Harry was starting wandless magic and mind magic. Sharpaxe was scheduled at the end of the time chamber month to pass his fighting techniques to Harry. Misty agreed to pass him the elven magic techniques that she could. His three rings told him to learn wandless magic first because he would be less apt to rely on a wand than most wizards would. Healer Charles worked with Harry one evening a week. Sal was a big help by telling him why things were done a certain way in more depth than Charles did. Sal reminded Harry that neither of the Healers were potion's masters. The chamber next to his room was used for exercising. Harry lifted lighter weights and did many repetitions, to strengthen his body and keep his quickness and overall speed.

At the beginning of the fifth month, Ragnok gave him the three wands. Merlin laughed at Charlus when he called Dumbledore's wand the elder wand. Merlin told Charlus that the elder wand was in his vault number 2 and could not be removed. The only wand that came close to matching Harry was Voldemort's wand. Merlin suggested trying wands from his vault, and if he didn't find one there to try Godric's vault. The best things Harry received from Ragnok were goblin transportation, language, custom, runes, and finance in his opinion. When he informed Ragnok of this, he heard the goblin laugh for the first time.

"Thank you Harry that's almost everything I passed to you," Ragnok told the surprised boy.

Ragnok took Harry to Merlin's vault, and Harry found a wand that matched him perfectly. In the Potter vault, he took his parents' trunks. In his Dad's trunk, he found two new wand holsters that fit his forearms. With practice, he could call the wand to his hand.

Harry received training in wards and curse breaking from Moduk and a young wizard named Bill Weasley. This expanded his knowledge of runes. Bill suggested placing anti-summoning runes on his holsters and runes to keep them strong and weatherproof. Harry found that the wand helped with detail when doing transfiguration but it was slower than wandless magic. Godric reminded Harry that the right wand would amplify the power of the spell or curse and reduce the area it hit. If it was small and powerful enough it could go through a shield and take out an opponent. He suggested Harry have a custom wand made or to make one himself. Merlin suggested adding an amplifying rune at the base, mid shaft, and an inch from the tip on the one he got from his vault. Sal suggested blood binding the wand to his offhand since few wizards could handle a wand in either hand.

One thing all his instructors stressed was that in battle, you took the enemy out hard and fast. Sal told them what it took to earn the Death Eater dark mark, and it was enough to make a person sick. His last week was spent practicing ways to alter his features the elven and Goblin way. Ragnok and the rings agreed he would James Evans-Gryffindor when he went out into Diagon Alley or London. Sharpaxe suggested a place in Knockturn Alley that did custom wands for a price. He also suggested Harry use an illusion to show himself the picture of a pureblood wizard that may or may not be a Death Eater.

They ended the time compression and had a final dinner together. Harry thanked them all for their help several times. The next morning found James Evans-Gryffindor in Knockturn Alley at 08:00 knocking on a door.

"What cha wand gov'nor?" someone asked from behind the door.

"A friend said I could get a custom wand here for the right price."

"I do good work but I ain't cheap like ol' Ollie. Me price depends on the components and the tool work necessary to give ya what ya want." The old man said.

"If you take Galleons, I'm sure we can deal." Harry said.

The door opened, and Harry walked in on high alert.

"Me names Tim. Yours?"

"James"

"Fair enough, ya don't look from around here." Tim remarked.

"Oklahoma City in the good ole USA, hit man by registered trade, mercenary actually. There seems to be a bit of a dust up in Libya, and I need a wand that will handle some power. Probably dual core or more, willing to pay a descent price for a jewel in the tip and a bit more if it's hidden." Harry said.

"Yer educated a bit about wands I see. Alrigh' let's see what we can come up with." Tim said and led Harry to the back of the shop after locking the door.

On the way to the back, Tim told Harry he would pick his materials out by passing his hand over them. He said generally the container would move, but sometimes it would come to a wizard. The old man had three eight-foot tables with three rows of different woods on them, including some hybrids. Another two tables had jars with core materials laid out in four rows per table. On the middle row of the second table, a wand blank leapt into Harry's hand. Harry looked at the wood, and he had never seen anything like it.

"Hmmm elder, holly, and the tree of life, never thought I'd see that used. Well, there is no doubt you chose each other. Now for the slow part the core or cores. The first core Harry found was a Gryffin feather, and then in order; was a basilisk heartstring, unicorn hair, Hungarian Horntail blood, and Phoenix tears. The last selection was the gem for the tip. Harry was surprised that the green stone that came to him was actually a diamond.

"Well James the good news is we have the components, the bad news is they ain't cheap. The wood and stone are ₲10 each. The Gryffindor feather and Unicorn hair is ₲12 each. The heartstring is ₲15, the blood is ₲17, and the Phoenix tears are ₲20. Labor is ₲5 for a total of ₲101." Tim said waiting for an argument or bargaining.

"I'll give you 105 if you do it next and add power amplifying runes at the base, middle of the shaft, and an inch from the tip. Also leave the butt rune free and unfinished please." Harry told Tim.

"I'll need about five hours or so, say you be here around 14:00? You know how to git things done for a youngin'." Tim replied with a smile. This wand would be a masterpiece not like the junk Ollivander produced en masse.

"I see you later Tim." Harry said and disappeared, shocking Tim to his core.

Harry appeared in the apparation point next to the bank and dropped his illusion. He now looked like most 11-year-old young wizards. Harry walked the short distance to Ollivander's and spent over an hour and a half to get a wand he would only use in class.

"You can remove the trace since I head of the House of Gryffindor Mr. Ollivander. What is your best wand holster?" Harry asked.

"I've got four new Hungarian Horntail holsters left at ₲3 each. They have non-summoning runes as well as anti wear and anti weather runes." Ollivander said not liking the boy.

"I'll take the four. I'm curious sir do you only make single core wands? If so what do we do if our power grows and burns out the core?" Harry asked knowing the answer he would get.

"No one has yet to burn out one of my cores." Ollivander said in a huff.

"Then you won't mind if I test this wand on your range before I buy it. However, even then it won't answer my question, what happens if I burn it out?" Harry asked getting under Ollivander's skin.

"Well if you burn it out I'll build you a custom wand for my cost, if not I'll charge ₲5 for using my range," came the smart reply.

"Deal" Harry said without hesitation.

Ollivander led him back to the range and stood with his arms folded across his chest showing he felt Harry was wasting his time.

Harry smirked and fired a high-powered parsel stunner down range that blew Ollivander dummy to pieces. He yelled, "Shit that burned."

Ollivander looked at the holly and Phoenix wand, and the tip was smoking, as was the shaft. Harry held it and said, "Lumos." Then he handed it to Ollivander with a smirk.

"I think, well more accurately, my Gryffindor house ring says I need at least three cores and holly definitely won't hold the power. Admittedly, Godric gets a little pompous at times, but he recommends trying to see if Hungarian Horntail heartstring, Griffin mane hair, basilisk blood, and Phoenix tears for the core and elder and ironwood hybrid for the wood. Godric I doubt Mr. Ollivander has a yellow diamond for the tip give the man a break, he knows his business. Sorry Mr. Ollivander but I just got the ring yesterday and he, or it, won't shut up. It kept me up most of the night telling me about women he bedded in the old days before Rowena got pregnant, and they had to get married. Apparently, she was one mean lady when she got irritated, what do you mean once a month Godric hush." Harry said.

"I have what your ring says we'll see how they react to you," Ollivander said with a bit more respect after seeing his power.

The materials Harry called out came to him as he passed his hand over them. They agreed to ₲3 for the three power amplifying runes and a safety rune to keep the cores from heating. Harry asked for the butt unfinished and blank, so he could add a wrist strap so it couldn't be summoned. Harry was surprised when Ollivander said it would be ready at 17:00.

Harry went to the All Runes Supply store, and bought the best carving kit available plus a large magnifying glass. The clerk was surprised when he asked for diamond tips for carving in the finest tips available. It cost him ₲15 to get out of the store, including two rare books, but he was happy to spend Tom Riddle's money. His next stop was the book store where he bought the latest copy of Hogwarts A History, some advanced charms and transfiguration books and some more rare books on wards and runes. He was looking at Hogwarts A History when he bumped into a girl, or she bumped into him.

"Excuse me young lady I apologize, I should have been looking and not reading." He said to a bushy headed girl about his age.

"Pardon me I was doing the same. I can see by the amount of books you have you're a reader. I'm Hermione Granger." She said with a smile.

"Pardon my manners I'm James Harry Evans-Gryffindor. I usually go by Harry at least to my friends, and yes, I love to read. I start Hogwarts this year and have read the material for all the classes they offer and must say I'm less than impressed with their History, and Muggle studies texts. I would think there is a lot more to wizard history than a few goblin wars. The Muggle studies text has to be seventy five years out of date. I mean, when was the last time we called an automobile a horseless carriage?" Harry said looking into her brown eyes and smiling a lopsided smile that, in a few years, he would melt hearts with.

"I'm surprised to meet someone who has read all the books as well. But I thought Muggle Studies was an elective not offered until third year." She replied.

"It is but I've read the Runes, Arithmancy, Care of Magical Creatures, and Divination third year books, so I'd have an idea what electives I wanted to take. I can rule out Divination you're either a seer, or you're not and no one can teach it since it's a gift. Muggle Studies is out since I'm Muggle raised, and the texts are so far out of date. I don't plan on developing charms so Arithmancy is also out. I'm not sure what use Care of Magical Creatures is but I like animals and it's a chance to see some that aren't seen in the non-magical world." Harry said and gave her another smile.

"Hermione there you are, do you have your books. Oh excuse me young man, I didn't see you." A voice said that turned into an older version of Hermione, as she rounded the bookshelves.

"James Harry Evans-Gryffindor Ma'am, apparently I'll be a classmate of your lovely daughter," Harry said as he took her hand and kissed the back of it. Then he added, "I was about to ask your daughter if she would like some ice cream would you care to join us please."

"Please, Mum, James knows ever so much about Hogwarts and the wizard world." Hermione pled with the eyes that said help me here.

"Of course Hermione come on, and I'll pay for your books. And James, I'm Emma Granger Hermione's mother." She said.

"Really I thought you were her older sister." He replied.

"Watch him Hermione he's a flatterer, but I like him already." Emma replied.

Harry let them go ahead in the line and when the clerk gave a total Harry said, "Wait, Mrs. Granger. What the hell is going on, I bought those same books for 25 percent less not that long ago?"

"Yes but you're a pureblood wearing a Head of House ring so you get a discount." He clerk said in a smart ass tone.

"Get me the owner since I am Lord Marquis Potter-Gryffindor, and I own 90 percent of this place, and we'll see who is right." Harry said and slammed both hands down showing all four rings, "Now if you want the full title you damn well won't like me when I'm done."

He turned to the Grangers and said, "I apologize for the language but this is so much bull dung, and I'll not allow it. Pardon me sir, I take it you're Mr. Granger. I'm Harry Potter but here I've been going by James Harry Evans-Gryffindor. I'm somewhat of a celebrity because my parents were killed, and I survived a Killing Curse at 15 months old. These fools don't realize my mother must have done something since she was a Charms master."

A man walked up and said, "I'm Mr. Flourish. What is the problem here?"

"Mr. Flourish, I'm Harry James Potter the Marquis of Aberdeen, the Duke of Wight, plus three Earldoms I can list. I take it you know who your largest shareholder is? My question is simple. Why are there two prices for your books? It seems Muggleborns and half bloods pay 25 percent more than those of us who wear a stupid ring. I'm sorry grandfathers Merlin, Godric, and Salazar. That stops now unless you want me to take over or rather ask Ragnok to as my representative."

"But the Ministry will not allow it and the pure bloods won't either," The sweating Mr. Flourish replied.

"The Ministry does not own this store. I do or at least 90 percent of it. They can bring their gripes to me but the double pricing stops now. You can bet your last galleon I'll know if it doesn't. However, we will not subsidize the pure blood Death Eaters. I own most of this alley, and I'll close it down and write off the little profit I make from it before I let this continue. And you can give that smart mouth clerk the boot out the door, or I will." Harry said. The temperature dropped as his magic gathered and his eyes turned to ice.

"Yes My Lord."

"Actually I prefer Harry, and I would have rather we met at the next board meeting. Change your pricing to make a profit but one price for all and that includes me," Harry said and stuck his hand out.

Mr. Flourish shook it and said, "Will Ragnok actually see anyone who complains about this?"

"Actually it will probably be Sharpaxe that explains that they will be much better shutting up and leaving than dealing with Ragnok or me." Harry replied with a smile.

The Grangers got their 25 percent discount. Harry paid for his books then shrunk them and put them in his pocket. Then he did the same for Hermione's books.

He turned to Dan Granger and said, "I apologize for that but some things just aren't right. In public, please call me James since I'm under a glamour charm that I need to change a bit." Harry then stuck his hand out and shook with Dan.

Over sugarless ice cream that was surprisingly tasty Harry asked, "How much of your shopping have you done Hermione?"

"Actually other than books nothing, I have to ask if your Muggle…

Harry shook his head and said, "Hermione that's a horrible word, and I'm not that fond of mundane either but that's what most of the world calls non-magicals. Excuse the interruption please. Your answer is that in addition to spending hours reading I've been in time compression under medical care and in training. I read at over 10,000 words per minutes, and I am blessed with a photographic memory. The four rings I wear are the Potter, Gryffindor, Emrys/Pendragon, and Slytherin. No, King Arthur hasn't spoken to me yet, but the other four do and have passed me family magic plus information. How rings thousands of years old know what is going on in the modern world is something they won't tell me. My grandfather died in 1980 yet knows the current laws and state of our properties. The others also know the state of their properties and current events in the wizard world." Harry paused for a sip of his drink.

"Fortunately, Merlin taught, for lack of a better word, the others how to communicate without doing it in my mind. They're very good about not interrupting me, unless it's necessary. They're as loving as they are dangerous. By dangerous they don't hesitate to tell me to take someone out since we're still at war. Right now, it's mostly political but Voldemort is not dead, and he is trying to come back with a body. Some very dark magic can be used to anchor your soul to this plane of existence. The fact that it is only temporary and no one has ever succeeded does not keep idiots from trying. The Chinese emperors first tried, then the Egyptians and now Voldemort. The problem is that many of his followers bought their way out of prison, and many are in places of power. That's the state of things. Now a reasonable person says well I'll stay out of it and not become a wizard or witch. The problem is they killed four times as many non-magicals as wizards between 1965 and 1981 most of which were first-generation witches and wizards and their families. These people were helpless against them." Harry paused again as if to gather his thoughts.

"The way to fight them is to not give in, learn to protect you and yours, and then fight them at every turn. They use terror just like the terrorists in the non-magical world. The difference is that one has magic, and the other doesn't. Of course, one uses guns, bombs, etcetera and the other don't. Again, I have to apologize for interrupting and going into my lecture mode." Harry said and relaxed, then added, "I put up a silencing ward so no one else heard us. I'll send you three copies of the best books on protecting your mind this evening. She is an elf about three feet tall with huge eyes and pointed ears. Her name is Mitsy and she is a Potter elf whose family has served us for generations. Some would say she's a slave because she refuses to be paid. She actually called me a few names and cried when I mentioned it. She and the others draw from my magic, and without that eventually she would die painfully. Fortunately, I was recognized as Head of House in time to save the Potter elves. Mitsy said she would have died within six more months."

"Wow I wonder why Professor McGonagall didn't tell us all of this?" Hermione asked shaking her head in wonder at what she learned.

"Unfortunately, she worked for Dumbledore, who is not what he seems and according to Godric and Sal, the worst headmaster ever. Charlus Potter my grandfather calls him an egotistical bastard has been who makes English wizards look bad to the rest of the world. What do you mean you were the Queen's Wizard? Sorry about that, it seems Her Majesty has a liaison to the wizard world called the Queen's Wizard. My grandfather held the position from 1958 until 1980." Harry told a laughing group of Grangers.

"Does that happen to you often James? I can't imagine someone talking to me in my mind. Especially, someone that I knew had passed away," Dan Granger asked politely but laced with humor.

"Actually it's the first time any of them has shocked me like that. Merlin just said it was Arthur's idea, which I highly doubt. Sorry, Your Majesty, yes sir I can assure you I would only call her Liz if she asked me to. Merlin I apologize, but if you didn't joke so much I could tell the difference easier." Harry paused looking confused the shook his head and said, "Mr. Granger does the name James Henry Potter mean anything to you? I guess it's really Colonel Jim Potter, whom you would recognize."

Dan's face went white and he said, "Yes, he saved my life, and I saved his later, and we became friends. That was in 1976, and I got out of the military. I finished dental school then Emma and I married in 1978, and Hermione was born in 1979. We wrote each other, but I lost track of him in 1980. I take it his full name was Charlus James Henry Potter, and he told you about a certain thing that happened between us."

"That is true. Not quite the way he worded it but essentially true. Mitsy," Harry said.

"Yes Harry sir."

"Mitsy this is Mr. and Mrs. Granger, and their daughter Hermione would you please pick up all of her first-year supplies for Hogwarts except her books and put them on my account. Ask for receipts so Mr. Granger can repay me rather than pay the stores. Furthermore, I need three copies of my mind magic book for the Grangers. If we're not here when you finish we'll be in my second-floor apartment at the bank. Thank you Mitsy you're the best elf ever."

"Harry sir, youse flattering me will not help youse if you be bad. Mitsy thanks you and goes now. Mr. and Mrs. Granger and Miss Hermione it's a pleasure to meet you," Mitsy replied and left with a small pop.

"She actually beat my father and godfather with a willow switch while teaching the protocol and manners. Their magic is different from ours, but when healthy they are as powerful as or more powerful than most wizards or goblins. Mr. and Mr. Granger if you don't mind I'll take you two to the bank where you can watch TV or read. I need to pick up my wand, and if you allow it, I'll take Hermione with me to get her one. Apparently, due to my relatives, I owe her several birthday presents that my grandfather notified me about earlier, since we're somewhat related. By the way, we've been under a six-man goblin guard since the book store, and they will follow us so Hermione is perfectly safe." Harry told the shocked Grangers, he knew Dan would get the third degree from Emma, and he probably would from Hermione.

Sharpaxe appeared and said, "I'll take Mr. and Mr. Granger, and you take Hermione." Then he took their hands and disappeared. Harry did the same with Hermione.

"Wow Harry what was that?" Hermione asked.

"That was goblin apparation I call shifting. I could have faded, but I would have tripped the banks alarm wards and we would be surrounded by angry guards. By shifting the wards recognize me as a Goblin with guests." Harry explained with a smile.

"Harry how soon do you need to be at the wand maker?" Dan asked.

Harry waved his hand and saw it was only 11:30.

"Not until 14:00, I thought it was later." Harry answered.

"Well we need to talk if you have time." Dan said showing his dread.

"I'll order lunch and we can talk over that ok?" Harry replied still showing his smile.

"Alright I'm not really hungry after the ice cream, ladies do you want lunch now?" Dan asked and was told no.

"Sippy"

"Yes Lord Harry"

"Tea for four please and I thought we had an agreement."

"We does but you has company so you is Lord Harry."

"Tea please, Sippy."

"Yes Lord Harry, right away Lord Harry," The little elf said and popped away.

"Sippy and Mitsy are trying to get me to let them call me master and I won't let them do that so its Lord Harry for Sippy when others are around and Harry sir for Mitsy. But that's another story, Mr. Granger you have the floor."

"As Jim would say, charge on men. There is a betrothal contract between the first witch and wizard born to the House of Granger and the House of Potter within two years of each other. Now the contract is looser than most in fact it gives either or both parties an out." Dan told them in a rush preparing to get blasted by his ladies and Harry.

"Actually there is more to it than that. The betrothal in the wizard world is, in effect, just short of an engagement to marry. There are advantages and disadvantages to both parties one of the advantages is that I can bring you into my family. This makes you all pure blood wizards in the eyes of the law and provides you with a level of protection that few others have. For me, it would normally mean emancipation, but I have that as head of House. It makes me Hermione's magical guardian, and I can waive the underage use of magic restriction for her. The out is simple, if by the time we are 17, we decide we don't want to marry we simply reject the contract. However, you lose the protection and family status. We can accept the contract after the age of 15, if we do several things happens. First, is that it is a magical contract, and acceptance is final as is the rejection. If accepted, both become magically stronger and can share knowledge. Second acceptance is a form of marriage without a ceremony. However, a wedding ceremony will strengthen the bond even more. Third acceptance means we share any spousal rings, which means we can communicate with each other's ancestors and gain more knowledge of the other's family magic." Harry paused as Sippy arrived with the tea.

"Damn it Merlin I'm getting there. Merlin says Hermione needs to take an heir test, and the others agree. Now for the embarrassing part, as a betrothed couple and since I own the majority of Hogwarts, we will have our own suite. Hermione it's a two-bedroom suite somewhat like the head boy and head girl's suite. As family, my allies are also your allies, and the same applies to enemies. Grandfather says that this gives us time to get to know each other, and I should stop being a moody git. This from the man who took our choice away you're not my favorite grandfather right now so hush." Harry told the shocked Grangers his body language and voice said he wasn't in the best of moods.

"I'm sorry for my mood, but until yesterday my life was totally controlled by my relatives and Dumbledore, and I've had a taste of freedom. I actually learned to make my own decisions only to find out my grandfather took one of the most important and made an initial choice before I was a year old. However, after meeting Hermione, I would want to get to know her since we already enjoy some of the same things few wizards do. I relinquish the floor to Hermione." Harry said.

"I can't say I'm happy about having that choice taken away from me either Harry. But then, it seems to be one-sided and all the advantages are mine since Mum and Dad aren't magical or head of houses. It seems like I'm taking advantage of your situation, and I don't like that. I saw you as a kindred spirit and hopefully a friend after we talked in the bookstore. I don't have any muggle friends since I want to learn and spend most of my time reading. After meeting you, I thought that might change in the wizard world. I do want to get to know you better and see how things work out but don't like the idea of the contract." Hermione gushed rarely taking a breath. She would swear she melted when she saw his smile.

"Actually Hermione you're not quite right about the advantages all being yours. First, the betrothal takes us off the dating market, which at our age isn't a big deal. Second any love potions or something similar won't work because of the contract and betrothal rings. The use of a love potion against the head of a Most Ancient Noble House has a penalty of 10 years in Azkaban. However, if used against a betrothed couple that increases to a life sentence and a charge of attempted line theft. If someone is found guilty of attempted line theft, they lose their life and the family forfeits all of their assets to the other party. For instance, if the Minister for Magic had two daughters and a son who tried to give you a love potion our rings would warn us. I charge the boy with line theft, and a quick revealing charm confirms he gave you the potion. He is sentenced to death and the Minister for Magic, the Minister's wife, and daughters are now your slaves. All of their possessions belong to you. You can free them but they now have no name, possessions, and no one will give them a job in the wizard world." Harry told the even more shocked Grangers.

"That's harsh Harry." Hermione replied.

"It's a law the pure bloods forced through the Wizengamot to keep half-bloods and first generation wizards in their place. It is harsh, but they made the rules now they have to live by them or change the law. Unfortunately, too many pure bloods are inbred and marry relatives as close as first cousins. In some cases, they even wed siblings in private ceremonies. Tom Marvolo Riddle or Voldemort's grandparents and great-grandparents were brother and sister. The next three generations back were first cousins. His mother was as near a squib that one can be and still be considered magical." Harry said and sighed at the state of the wizard world and told them it was still living in the 18th century.

"Hermione if you agree I say we put on the rings and get to know each other. I believe that way if we decided that marriage between us wouldn't work out we can still be close friends. My current friends consist of two healers, goblins, and the two house elves you met. I'll warn you I can be a moody git, partly because of the responsibilities I have, and partly because I don't know what love is. The other thing is I tend to swear a lot because of the rings that swear almost constantly. I have pretty much quit rushing into things without a plan, so I'm working on the other things now." Harry told her honestly and in a hopeful manner that was easy to read.

"I think that's the best course of action Harry. I don't like the idea of the contract but believe Dad was trying to do the best for our family." Hermione answered with a smile.

Harry called Sippy and asked her to bring the Potter betrothal rings. Harry opened the lid on a box that held nearly 100 rings. Hermione and Emma's eyes went wide at the beauty of the expensive rings. Harry nodded for Hermione to pick one of the pairs, which she did. Harry took the pair from the box and handed her the man's ring.

"Alright Hermione we need to do this together according to Merlin. The rings go on our left ring finger." Harry said and moved to face Hermione.

They slipped the rings on their betrothed ring finger and the magic flared between them. They both passed out, fortunately Harry didn't have far to fall since he was kneeling on the floor. Hermione was sitting on a couch, and she slumped over.

Thirty minutes, or so, later Harry said, "Damn it grandfather. You could have warned us you know. Your idea of fun doesn't agree with mine in this case. I could have warned Hermione you ass. Stuff that comment in your ear Godric."

"Language Harry," Hermione said then giggled. Harry found the sound music to his ears and laughed then said, "Yes dear."

Hermione asked, "Hmmm Harry why do I have five rings?"

"Arthur says they are heiress rings that indicate the houses accept our betrothal. When we marry, they will change to spousal rings. They will provide you information, knowledge of certain family specific magic, and a higher level of protection. Mr. and Mrs. Granger your rings indicate you are a part of the four families and mark you as equal or above most pure blood wizards. If you don't mind, I'll take Hermione to get her wands. I, Harry James Potter Magical Guardian of Hermione Jean Granger do hereby lift the restriction of the use of underage magic on her. As I say so shall it be." Harry stated and relaxed.

He took Hermione to Tim's first and ordered her a wand telling Tim he wanted her to have the best. Tim was surprised that an iron wood and elder shaft selected the young girl. A Phoenix feather, Griffin hair, Thestral heartstring, and Unicorn blood selected her for the core and a light-green Moissanite for the tip. Harry asked for the same runes and bare butt as his.

Tim handed Harry his wand, and it was truly a work of art. Harry fired three stunners at down range dummies. The first was a low-powered stunner that knocked the dummy over. The second one was medium powered and blew a hole through the dummy's chest. The last was a high-powered stunner that disintegrated the dummy. With a flick of the wand, the dummies repaired themselves.

"Finally a wand that works with my magic," Harry said with a smile.

"I take it that you're satisfied James." Tim said.

"Definitely Tim now what is the damage for Hermione's wand.

"Ninety five Galleons James." Tim said.

"I'll give you two ten for the both of them if you have hers done this evening." Harry replied.

"Done, be back at 18:00 with the young lady." Tim answered and held out his hand Harry shook it and gave him ₲105. Harry asked for a place he and Hermione could talk and Tim took him to his office then went back to his workshop.

Harry put up wards to keep their conversation and actions private.

"Hermione did the rings pass you information on how to control your magic?" Harry asked turning serious.

"Yes and Sal says I can't speak parsel but can use parsel magic silently." Hermione said with a smile.

"Ok good, our next stop is Ollivander's and he can be a bit of an ass. Here is what I would like you to do…" Harry said with an evil grin. Ollivander wasn't one of his favorite people.

Harry faded them to just outside Ollivander's door. They entered into the dingy shop and met a young woman.

"Hello I'm Penny and Mr. Ollivander is my uncle. How can I help you?" the young woman asked.

Hermione asked about what happens if their power grows, and they burn out a single core. Penny admitted she didn't know but would ask her uncle. The question brought Ollivander to the front.

"You again," Ollivander said to Harry.

"Yes, this is my betrothed Hermione, and I have lifted the underage restriction as her Magical guardian. Now we can waste hours choosing her a wand that she will burn up the core. Alternatively, you can cut to the chase and make her a custom three or four-core wand. This time Merlin will select the cores since he seems to have taken her under his wing so to say." Harry said letting his smugness display.

Ollivander rolled his eyes and led them to the back. Hermione found a shaft that was a hybrid of redwood, and elder vine. Her cores were King Cobra fang, Griffin tail hair, Hippograph wing feather, Hungarian Horntail blood, and Phoenix tears. The tip would be a light yellow diamond. Harry agreed to the ₲80 price tag. Ollivander agreed it would be ready the first thing tomorrow morning. Harry told the old man he would return at 18:00 and Ollivander agreed since he was open until 20:00 anyway.

Harry and Hermione walked back to the bank and entered through the doors. Hermione was surprised at Harry being saluted by the guards. In the lobby, it was chaos. Dumbledore, Snape, Lucius Malfoy, Fudge, and Umbridge were all spilling their transgressions. Dumbledore was telling all, about his plans for Harry. He told how he knew that Harry was being abused, and that he did nothing about the abuse. Dumbledore confessed to stealing both money, and heirlooms from the boy who lived. He told why he had Sirius Black imprisoned even though he knew Sirius could not have hurt the Potters.

Snape was telling how he spied for the Dark Lord and not Dumbledore. He listed his crimes to become Death Eater, and how that must be a free choice. He told how it was his job to keep as few non-Slytherin from learning potions as possible, since those NEWTs were needed for Auror and healers. He told about being the one that carried the prophecy that caused the Potters deaths to Voldemort. He told about how he received money from Harry's trust vault and how Dumbledore suggested he would treat Harry when he came to the school. Snape said he had better plans and how he would see Harry dead. He stated that he knew Peter Pettigrew was a Death Eater and animagus.

Malfoy was spouting how pleasurable it was to kill Muggles and Muggleborns. He listed all of his major bribes and complained about Fudge being incompetent. Meanwhile, Fudge and Umbridge were spouting how they were unmarked supporters of Voldemort, and their job was to destroy the Ministry from within. They complained about the bribes not being enough, and hard it was to work with Malfoy.

Amelia Bones came in, verified that the glass enclosures were safe, and contained truth wards with compulsion charms to get those imprisoned to tell the truth. She verified it was in accordance with the treaty of 1832. She let the reporters and public know that she was the acting Minister for Magic, and Kinglsey Shacklebolt was the acting head of the DMLE. Amelia returned to the Ministry after waving off more questions. While watching the entertainment Harry and Hermione slipped passed the mob and went to Ragnok's office. Harry asked Mitsy to bring the Grangers down the back way, so they could be there for the results of Hermione's heir test.

Harry introduced the Grangers to Ragnok as his betrothed parents and Ragnok as Chief of the Goblin Nation. After taking Hermione's blood Ragnok explained the advantages of the betrothal to them. He also asked them to be checked out by his healers, as something didn't seem right to him.

His next statement floored Harry. "Harry I would like to adopt you into my clan as a nephew. This has several advantages for both of us. For you and Hermione it means you will have guards at school. They will remain invisible, unless there is a problem and give you the privacy you deserve. In addition, you and the Grangers get Goblin rates for everything, including non-magical taxes. Mr. Granger our tax rate on income is one and one-half percent. Harry's is one and three-fourths percent. In addition, Harry's rate of return on un-invested funds is 12 percent, which will increase to 15 percent. The fee on your debit card becomes ₴10 per two-year period no matter how many times it's used. For us, it gives us the status of having you as one of us. This may not mean much now but in the years to come it will, so we look on it as an investment in the future. To us, it is a win-win situation for both parties, which is how business should be. The fact that I love you like a son definitely is a big part of the request. However, it would have no meaning to the council."

"Wow, just wow. I admit I've been thinking of you as my little father for the last two months or more in the chamber so yes I accept your gracious offer Ragnok." Harry said letting his emotions go as tears streaked down both cheeks. Ragnok may be known as his uncle but Harry would think of him as little father.

"Thank you for the honor my nephew. As with most rituals, I need seven drops of our blood and an oath in our language." Ragnok said and handed Harry a slip with the oath on it.

When the blood was mixed both made the oaths, and magic flared between them. The oaths were straightforward in that Ragnok offered himself as Harry's adopted uncle and Harry accepted as Ragnok's adopted nephew. Harry knew what goblin magic he could pass on to Hermione, and when he could pass even more. Ragnok gave them and the Grangers a gold wristband each that indicated their status within the Goblin Nation. He explained it was among other things, a portkey that would bring them to the bank.

Hermione's heir test was a bit surprising to all but Ragnok.

"Hermione follow the gold line upward. The bold names are those of famous, infamous, or titled wizards and witches. Unfortunately, the Walters, Mansons, and Jetsons left nothing in money but a fortune in books and scrolls. I'm sure you recognize Rowena Ravenclaw vault 5. She left a small fortune that has increased plus her ring and grimoire, which gives you access to in excess of 15,000 books and scrolls. If you and Harry marry you will each have access to the other's grimoires. Continuing upward you see Morgana, hers vault number 2 and contains a bracelet plus some scrolls. Unlike muggle legends, ours tell that she was not evil but could be vicious when crossed. By definition, you are a pureblood witch and the head of the Most Ancient Noble House of Ravenclaw and therefore fully emancipated. Although you have no need of one, I suggest you keep Harry as your magical guardian since he wears four rings one of which is the Merlin/Arthur ring." Ragnok told them in his I'm all business voice and demeanor.

Harry noticed the Ravenclaw betrothal ring on his left little finger.

Ragnok continued, "Between Harry and you, you two own 80 percent of Hogwarts, and you are the Duchess of Hogsmeade since Mathew Walters was elevated to a Duke in 1627. Unfortunately, wars wiped out his treasury, and the muggles took over most of the lands he held. Unless you wish to rule over the magicals in the area, there is no reason to try to reclaim the lands. The titles give you status and privileges that have more meaning politically. The Ravenclaw vault gives you more money than you can spend in interest alone. Currently, it is worth several million galleons but the real worth is in the knowledge that has been hidden for several centuries."

"I have too many questions running through my mind I don't know what to ask." Hermione admitted.

"Hermione I suggest you go to the Ravenclaw vault and get the ring then the Morgana vault and get the bracelet. I suggest you lie down before putting them on so you don't get hurt when you faint. Then don't be surprised if one or both speak to you in your mind. That takes a bit of getting use to, or I did for me. Since little father suggested medical checkups for you three you may want to wait to put the ring and bracelet on until we reach the medical facility." Harry suggested and smiled at Hermione while looking her in the eyes.

oooOOOooo

Hermione did as Harry suggested and her parents were amazed by the amount of gold the Ravenclaw contained. Dan and Emma requested that they be called by their given names.

"Dan if she allows it. We can double that amount in less than eighteen months, which I suggest. If she agrees after the eighteen months, she will then leave the Ravenclaw estate grow at its normal rate for later heirs. She may take the interest she made and reinvest part of it to grow her own fortune." Ragnok said and looked at Harry, who nodded. He continued, "To be honest this is a drop in a large barrel compared to Harry's wealth."

From the second vault, they went to the medical wing, and the Grangers were in good health with no charms on them. They had tea while the healers went over their findings to be sure nothing was missed.

"Harry I have to ask why you act a lot older than any 11-year-old I've ever met?" Dan asked, and Hermione and Emma paid attention.

Harry replied quietly, "I was given to people who hate magic by Dumbledore. Yes, the woman was my mother's sister but she, and her husband treated me as a slave. I was beaten if I did better in school than their lazy son. I was beaten for breathing their air. This made me independent so I studied harder and read more. Then on 31 July, I came here on Dumbledore's orders. But Ragnok had other ideas. My mother didn't trust Dumbledore and left Ragnok a letter telling him what she wanted him to do the first time I entered the bank. I ended up here in the medical wing for six months getting my body healed and learning all that I could." Harry paused and took a deep breath.

"Dumbledore went against my parents Wills and did some other things, including stealing from me. For bankers the goblins are honorable people, they cannot tolerate thieves. I am blessed and cursed with wearing my four Head of House rings that provide advice from five people. One is an Earl. Three are Dukes, and one is a King. Being the most recent and modern my grandfather, is the most civilized according to modern standards. But his attitude is to kill them all and sort them out after they're dead. The other four disagree and say there is no need to waste time sorting them out. Merlin is kind and wise until it comes time to do battle then he is only concerned with killing the enemy as viciously as possible. He says if others see what happens when you come up against him, they are less likely to want to cross his path as an enemy. Godric and Salazar say dead men can't rise to hurt or kill you. Arthur says when it comes to war, the only option is to win as losers die and there is no honor in that. So, my advisors are all adults, which is not a bad thing. However, it leaves me with no experience in acting like a child since I think like an adult. Hermione is the first person my age, I've talked to that either didn't run at the sight of my fat cousin and his gang or be run off by them." Harry said with a sad smile thinking how things could have and should have been different.

Ragnok suggested Hermione spend two months under time compression. The first without Harry so she could learn about the magic she received and practice wandless magic. Harry said he had some things to do that would take about an hour. Harry told the Grangers, he would see them in a month, and if they needed anything to call Mitsy.

Harry disappeared from the chamber and appeared behind a tree at a park not far from the Dursley home. Dudley, Piers and two of their gang, were hassling an eight-year-old girl. Harry shifted behind Dudley and knocked him forward.

"What's the matter Duddikins, are you getting so fat you can't stand up?" Harry asked his voice as cold as ice.

"What are you doing here runt…" Piers asked and took an elbow to the mouth. Harry took the other two out, with quick kicks to the bits. They lay in the grass puking their guts out.

Then he turned on Dudley, who wore a scared look.

"Ah, Ah, Dudders its time to pay for what you did to me," Harry said then hit Dudley with a wandless stinging hex between his legs. When both of Dudley's hands covered his boy bits, Harry hit him in the mouth with two quick jabs. Harry turned on a heel, and shot an elbow into Dudley's left, lower ribs and heard a satisfying snap. Dudley fell and begged Harry to stop hitting him.

"Dudley you're a fucking pussy. You're a typical bully that can't take pain that he wants to inflict on others. Tell your parents I'm coming for them, and I'll pick the time and place."

Harry turned as if to leave then added, "I've left you and your little gang a couple of presents that will take years before they stop, see ya big D." Harry simply disappeared leaving Dudley scared for the first time in his life.

Vernon Dursley hadn't had a good day. Being called on the carpet about travel expenses was never pleasant. Being sent home early and forced to take sick hours or docked three hours pay didn't put him in a good mood either. He saw what looked like his son and his friends lying in the small park with other children laughing at them. He stopped the car and went to look and found his son moaning.

"Dudley what happened?" Vernon asked thinking some adult had hurt his son.

"Don't move me Dad, I think Harry broke at least two ribs, and my privates hurt bad. He showed up and did this to the four of us." Dudley said between moans and retching. Piers Polkiss was in the next worst shape with three teeth missing. Vernon wondered what the hell was going on that Harry took these four boys down and out.

"Lay still I'll call an ambulance ,and report this then come right back with your Mum." Vernon said and patted his son on the shoulder causing him to wince.

Vernon did as he said, and he returned with Petunia. Petunia was beside herself. Dudley screamed if she touched him. When he settled down, he gave his parents Harry's warning, which shook them to the core. Following the two ambulances to the local hospital Petunia told Vernon that she was worried that one-day Harry would kill them for what they had done to him. Vernon started to scoff, but Petunia told him there were untraceable ways a wizard could kill, and it would look like a heart attack.

The doctor came out of the examining room and said, "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley your son has two broken and one cracked rib on his lower left rib cage. He has a cracked jaw, which means a liquid diet for at least three months. His privates were smashed, and we won't know for a while if he'll be able to reproduce or have sex with a woman the normal way. He keeps saying an 11-year-old cousin named Harry Potter did this to him. When asked why he said he and his three friends were pushing around an eight-year-old girl. I have problems believing an 11-year-old could do as much damage as was done to your son and the others. The Polkiss boy is in almost as bad shape with similar injuries except the ribs. The other two have smashed privates and loose teeth. They were taken out of the fight early apparently. This has been reported to the police as required by law. I will tell you all four stories match as to what happened before the fight. Your son is grossly overweight, and he is shortening his life span apparently he is taking after his father. Mr. Dursley I suggest you diet and have regular examinations. Your weight puts you in a category that says you will have a stroke or heart attack in less than ten years."

"Dudley…" Vernon started.

"Most probably instigated what happened. I've been telling you for over two years what has been going on, and you refused to listen. I expect what we were going to spend on vacation will go to a lawyer trying to keep Dudley out of juvenile lockup. I quit complaining about the weight you and Dudley have put on. I went along with how you treated Harry, and it has come back to bite us. I believe he has only started, and if he goes to that bank of theirs, we may lose everything. It is run by goblins, and they do not mess around and don't like humans, especially those like us." Petunia told her shocked husband ruining his day even more.

A police officer came into the waiting room, and identified himself and escorted them to a conference room. Once there he told them the charges, Dudley faced and there were many. The station was being flooded with calls from parents wanting to file complaints against the four boys. The worst would be assault charges, but theft and vandalism was also being reported. He then started asking about Harry Potter. He wanted to know how they had ended up with him and where he slept, what kind of health he was in and where he was. The officer was a squib and believed what they said, but those above him would laugh at the answers they gave. He knew it wouldn't sit well that they had Harry Potter go off with a stranger. While he didn't like it, he let them visit their son and go home.

That night Vernon and Petunia Dursley had a visitor who left them with truth telling charms and a replay of everything they had done to Harry as dreams. The goblins would watch and bring them to the bank before they were arrested. If Dudley didn't go into the juvenile system, he would also end up at the bank. His chance of making love to a woman was near zero and producing children was definitely out.

The second month of Hermione's time chamber stay Harry passed her all the knowledge he could then worked with her doing magic wandlessly. He also taught her how to throw a punch and add a bit of magic to the blow. Rowena apparently taught her some witch things since her hair was no longer bushy, and she had shrunk her teeth. Her mind magic was almost on par with his, and she tore through books at the same rate he did.

Ragnok offered the Grangers an apartment across from Harry, and Dan and Emma decided to stay overnight. They invited Harry to come on a two-week vacation to southern France with them, and he quickly agreed. Harry picked up his Ollivander wand at 18:00 and ordered a dozen more holsters. Ollivander was impressed when Harry tore through three dummies in less than two seconds. He asked if he could measure Harry's power, and was told, "No thank you, it's being monitored by healers until I get my health back."

The Daily Prophet and other publications ripped Dumbledore, Snape, Malfoy, Fudge, and Umbridge apart. They printed everything different that the five said. Amelia Bones was having a field day arresting former Death Eaters to be tried under truth wards the Department of Mysteries would set up. Her main problems were the loss of several in the Ministry, including three Aurors, an Unspeakable, and seven Directors. The problem was finding someone qualified to replace those lost. The Wizengamot lost 12 members all pureblood bigots from old houses. Croaker from the Department of Mysteries would act as Chief Warlock until someone could be elected.

When Croaker and Amelia walked into the Wizengamot, they were shocked to see the Pendragon, Emrys, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin seats activated. Pendragon had 12 votes, Potter, Emrys, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin had eight each, for a total of a 52-vote block.

"So the rumors are true Amy. And while the Ravenclaw title is Countess the seat is a Marquis, so I count 52 votes." Croaker said showing he wasn't happy with what he was seeing.

"What the hell do we call the holder of the Pendragon seat? Sire?" Amelia asked shaking her head and adding, "I don't like what could happen here because with those seats active the old laws take precedence. The fact the Potter seat is active tells me Harry Potter has taken the Head of House ring and is emancipated at eleven. Since Charlus was the Queen's Wizard, she may get it in her head to interfere with us. Of course, it is her right, but she has left us alone for years while just staying informed. Well, I need to go and see if we can keep this place from falling apart. Have you been to the bank?" Amelia asked her long-time friend and mentor.

"Actually I'm going after we leave here. It appears Albus finally pissed off the wrong person or goblin. Personally, I think forcing that old bastard to divulge the truth is justice enough. Although what I've read tells me he is finished, and the goblins will punish him," Croaker admitted.

"While I was there he admitted stealing from Harry Potter and placing him in an abusive home knowing what would happen. The Potters have been tight with the goblins, especially Ragnok for years and Lily Potter was a favorite of Ragnok's. I think once the confessions are over. We will have seen the last of those in the glass cages at Gringotts." Amelia said and went back to her office thinking _shit Harry Potter has those seats if not all most at least. At least Charlus wore the Head of House ring last and will give him good advice and provide guidance. Tomorrow should be historic if we survive._

Ragnok informed them of the emergency Wizengamot meeting at 09:00, 3 Aug 1991. Harry excused himself for a few minutes and went to his apartment. He entered his father's trunk and got out four sets of Potter formal robes then went back to the Grangers.

"These are the official House of Potter formal robes. They may need resizing, but since we haven't been installed on the Wizengamot yet, we need to wear formal house robes. Mitsy!"

"Yes Harry sir."

"Please take our measurements and resize one of these robes for each of us." Harry told the elf.

"Of course sir," She said then asked the ladies to join her in one of the bedrooms. When she finished with Hermione and Emma then she measured Dan. Mitsy snapped her fingers, and they had resized robes.

Harry took Hermione to Tim's for her wand by fading her there. Hermione was amazed at the power the wand gave her. Harry paid Tim and thanked him saying the wand was a beautiful work of art. Of course, Tim made a derogatory comment about Ollivander, as Harry and Hermione left. Harry assured Hermione that Ollivander's wand would work almost as well and would make a good off hand back up.

Before leaving for bed, Ragnok told Harry and Hermione they could run the halls on the second floor, and that it was one and one-tenth mile if they stayed to their left. Harry kissed the back of the ladies' hands, and shook Dan's then said goodnight and went to bed. He and Hermione were up and running at 06:10 the next morning. They showered and ate breakfast with Dan, Emma, Ragnok, and Sharpaxe. Sharpaxe was shocked at receiving an alternate proxy holder letter of commission. Then he looked at Harry and said, "Only you would do this." Then he laughed heartily.

At 08:00, Harry and Hermione appeared at Ollivander's door and entered the shop. Ollivander was waiting for them. Hermione's wand was as Harry had told her, better than she expected but not quite as good as Tim's was. They went to the bank and from there to the Ministry. Harry's robes held the crests of his houses with the Potter in the position of honor, followed by the Pendragon, Emrys, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. The Ravenclaw was on his right breast indicating he was betrothed to the Ravenclaw heir. Hermione's were the same except on opposite sides. Dan and Emma's indicated they were Hermione parents and protected allies of the houses Harry headed. The guard started to ask for their wands, but a look from Harry stopped him.

The Potter ring told Harry how to get to the Wizengamot chamber, so they took the elevator to the ninth level. Ragnok led Dan and Emma to the front row of the gallery. Harry would change that later so he said nothing. When the Wizengamot entered the chamber, Harry led Hermione in, and they took the Potter and Ravenclaw seats.

Croaker gaveled the Wizengamot into session and said, "The first order of business is the installation of six seats to the heirs of Pendragon, Potter, Emrys, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Who comes forward to show proof that they have the right to hold these seats? This proof must be the House ring or another heirloom only an heir may hold."

"I, Harry James Potter, come forth."

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, come forth."

Harry and Hermione got up, and walked to the center of the chamber and stood.

"Give forth your proof." Croaker said in a dry tone.

"I Harry James Potter call forth the sword Excalibur the symbol of Artur Pendragon." Harry said and held up his right hand. A beautiful sword, which had not been seen in 10 centuries or more, appeared in his hand. Harry then stuck it into the floor.

"I present the sword of the Potter clan last held by Charlus Henry my grandfather." Harry went through the same process as with Excalibur.

"I Harry James Potter call forth the staff of my ancestor Myrddin Emrys known to all as Merlin." Harry said and the staff appeared in his right hand. He slammed it down, and it stuck in the stone floor.

"I, Harry James Potter, call forth the sword of Godric Gryffindor my ancestor." When it appeared, he stuck it in the floor.

"I, Hermione Jean Granger, call forth the sword of Rowena Ravenclaw my ancestor." Hermione stated and stuck the sword next to Gryffindor's.

"I, Harry James Potter, call forth the sword of Salazar Slytherin mine by right of conquest." The sword appeared, and it was stuck next to the Ravenclaw sword.

"Is this sufficient proof that we are the heirs?" Harry asked. Knowing there was no choice but to say yes.

"Yes Your Grace they are, however you two do understand that while you may attend these sessions you cannot vote except by proxy given to someone over the age of 17." Croaker said with a smile.

"If I may I present the proxies for my betrothed and me," Harry said and handed Croaker the paperwork.

Harry smirked as Croaker eyes went almost to his hairline.

"You cannot do this Your Grace," Croaker said indicating there would be no discussion.

"Well law book one, page 18, paragraph three, line two says I can. Chief Ragnok is my adopted uncle and Commander Sharpaxe his alternate is my cousin in all but blood. Since I consider them my family, I not only can name them as my proxy holders I have done so. That sir is the end of this discussion. That is unless you would like me to invoke the right of a king, sir. In addition, as I, and I alone, can hold Excalibur no one could deny me that right. So if this body does not want ruled by an eleven year-old king, I suggest we get on to the business of the day." Harry added looking Croaker in the eyes.

Harry heard someone say, "That is the Chief Warlock you're speaking to Mr. Potter."

Harry whirled to see the man, his eyes glowing and his magic coming to the surface, "What did you call me?"

An old man stood and said, "I beg your pardon Your Grace I spoke before engaging my brain."

"Unfortunately, from what my Potter ring tells me, that is not at all unusual in this chamber. Beware Artur wants me to take the throne, and Merlin wants me to kill you all and start over. Now if there is no further argument, my proxy holder Chief Ragnok and his alternate will take their seats as will my betrothed's parents, and we can get to electing a Chief Warlock and a new Minister." Harry said and withdrew his aura. "Merlin asked me to remind you that the Chief of the Goblin Nation, my betrothed, and I go nowhere without proper guards. He also asks where the representatives of the goblins, elves, centaurs and others are. The laws say all magicals that can communicate in the English language shall be represented. You have one month to straighten this out, or I take the throne and do it myself. That was not a threat it was a promise. Merlin says all law books after book three is hereby declared void, as I say so shall it be done," Harry said pulling Excalibur from the stone and slipping it in a scabbard that appeared on his back.

Harry held his hand out for Hermione and led the back to their seats and the staff and other swords disappeared but the holes in the floor stayed as a reminder. Croaker called the meeting back to order. With a nod from Harry, Ragnok nominated Augusta Longbottom for Chief Witch, and Amelia Bones seconded the nomination. She won unanimously and gave Harry the 'look' as she took her place. He returned it with a lopsided grin. Madam Bones was elected as Minister for Magic. Then the boring business started and at 10:00, they broke for tea. Harry saw Neville Longbottom and introduced himself. He let Neville know he knew his mother was Neville's godmother and Neville's was his. Then Harry brought up the subject of wands and the difference between Ollivander's off the shelf and a custom wand. Augusta overheard this and decided that maybe giving Frank's to Neville wasn't a good idea. Harry said he had his parents' wands in a special case that would go in his bedroom once he settled where his permanent home would be.

Harry and the Grangers left after lunch, and the Wizengamot members breathed a bit easier. Amelia Bones approached Ragnok, and he welcomed her. She asked if he was going to turn Dumbledore and the others over to the Ministry.

"They broke the treaty of 1832 willingly and will suffer our justice as provided in the treaty, Minister. Dumbledore has much to atone for and what he did to His Grace is only a small part of that. He is the reason along with Severus Snape that the Longbottoms are in St. Mungos. If they had been brought to us, they may have been saved. However, now far too much time has passed for us to help them. While I am sad about my nephew's parents, at least it was over quick, and they didn't suffer unlike poor Neville, Augusta, Frank, and Alice Longbottom. You will hear how the great Dumbledore knew he was sending certain people to their death. You'll find out that it was usually those who grew tired of fighting with limitations on what curses, they could use that were sent to their death." Ragnok replied confirming what Amelia suspected.

"Thank you Chief Ragnok. I for one agree with you. Dumbledore is a problem I would rather not have to deal with at this time. I thought for a minute or so Croaker or someone would push Lord Potter too far." Amelia replied.

"Well it was touch and go for a few moments as the Muggle saying goes. I would not have wagered a Knut either way. Harry has five warriors giving him advice and one of those is Arthur. Harry says he doesn't speak often but expects action when he does. Merlin told him to kill you all and not bothering to waste time sorting you out looking for the good. I'm sure Godric and Salazar agreed with Merlin according to Harry, they often do. I hope that his betrothed and Rowena will keep a lid on things and Harry's temper. That reminds me Harry says for the Ministry to leave the Dursleys to him and me. They are thieves like Dumbledore, and they will pay for that. Like Dumbledore, their reputations are being shredded first," Ragnok said.

"His betrothal will break a lot of young hearts, and crash a lot more dreams, including my niece," Amelia told Ragnok.

"He is aware of the fact he could take two wives for each house except the House of Pendragon, but he won't. I haven't told him of course, but he is growing to love Lady Hermione. I will stay out of out of that discussion. However, I do suggest you free Sirius Black or at least try him soon or Harry will take the throne and there will be beheadings in the streets of Diagon Alley. I suggested that he not bring the subject up because it makes him angry when he thinks of it," Ragnok told a shocked Amelia Bones. However, then she thought of what Dumbledore had said while she was there and wondered why it wasn't in the paper.

When Augusta called the meeting back to order Amelia stood up indicating she wanted to speak.

"Yes Minister."

"I'm wondering why Sirius Black hasn't had a trial and why I do not see it scheduled. I also wonder who is controlling the Daily Prophet and others that this wasn't brought up in the paper in the story about Dumbledore. I heard him say he, and Mr. Couch had Sirius hauled off to Azkaban without a trial for their own agendas. I believe the law is clear on how long a person can be held without a trial, and it is a hell of a lot less than ten years." Amelia stated.

"It just dawned on me Minister, that Sirius Black cannot be guilty based on the oath taken to be a godparent. I was at Lord Potter christening and know Sirius Black gave the oath. If he gave up the Potters, the oath would have killed him. Please send a full detail and get him here before this session is over. And if anything happens to Sirius Black those sent after him will take his place." Augusta stated, and all in the chamber knew she was not one to cross.

Ragnok smiled. Harry would have his godfather in the medical wing at Gringotts this night. The British wizard world sidestepped a Monarchy, which was a good thing for all concerned. Sirius was brought in just over three hours later and quickly agreed to having a trial, which took less than ten minutes and cost Mr. Couch ₲100,000 since Dumbledore's vaults and properties belonged to Lord Potter. Sirius was sent to the goblin medical wing after saying he wouldn't take a dog to St. Mungo's to be treated by Death Eaters. The reporters were scrambling to get stories out for tomorrow paper that would be split into the regular paper and a special edition on Lord Potter.

Suddenly, in the Wizengamot chamber, a large stag patronus appeared and said. Ragnok break in at bank. Voldemort captured. Chaos ensued as Ragnok disappeared with his guard. When Ragnok arrived at the bank, Harry was smiling from ear to ear standing next to a glass cage inside of a second glass cage.

"I nailed him with my new wand little father. He was coming back from the vault area, and the alarm for 713 was going off. I felt the dark presence and hit him between the eyes with a stunner then placed him in stasis and put him in the cages after unraveling his turban." Harry said almost jumping up and down.

"Oh, here is the memory crystal of the items we're looking for. One has been moved to London." Harry said after putting up a silencing ward.

"Harry where is Dumbledore?" Ragnok asked.

"He went off about we couldn't kill Voldemort. He had to do it, and there were reasons he couldn't yet. He was yelling that I had to die first. I got tired of listening to him, so I levitated him to a broom closet and warded it so only you, Sharpaxe, or I could enter it and take him out. Sirius is in the medical wing for at least six and maybe as long as twelve hours. However, the healers say he should recover just fine. He made me his heir after he was made my godfather so if the house in question is 12 Grimmauld Place in London, I can open it, and we can enter it. He said if the elf Kreacher resists, we are to kill the evil little bastard. Mitsy got on him about cursing. After he gets fed and some sleep, I'll ask how he stayed sane not that he totally is according to Dad's journal." Harry told Ragnok still almost bouncing. Tom Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort was a dead man, he just didn't know it yet. Ragnok had Dumbledore moved to a cell, so they could talk.

"Mr. Dumbledore, what rubbish are you spouting now? I know your secrets so take care what you say, and that you cannot lie. First Tom Riddle's soul piece was removed from Harry days ago and placed into a new container. That container and the soul piece have been destroyed. Do you think these are the first horcruxes we have dealt with?" Ragnok asked.

"I guess not since the Pharos or at least some used them. I never thought about that before. So Harry doesn't have to die that's good, but he must kill Tom then." Dumbledore said.

"Fool, you listened to a drunk looking for a place to live and a job that spouts rubbish she rehearsed days earlier in the Leaky Cauldron. I'm sure she said what you wanted to hear. You needed someone to stop what you refused to. War is not a game Dumbledore, war is an evil that has existed on this planet from the beginning and will be here long after we have gone on. Your problem is you murdered your lover. To win a war you must kill the enemy, if the enemies are purebloods so be it, they are killing other purebloods and anyone else. It is a fact that dead men cannot kill others. Your grand plan will be exposed Dumbledore you will go down in history as the worst Headmaster and leader in the history of wizarding Britain. You will end up a laughing stock that sent a baby who destroyed a dark lord to be abused. Abused by people you selected against the wishes of his parents…

You will go down in history as the man who created one dark lord and tried to create a second. That is my promise to you. My second promise is that you will not die quickly unless your heart fails which I will do everything in my considerable power to prevent. For the first time in over 600 years, a goblin sat and voted on your precious Wizengamot today. Yes, it was a proxy vote but that will soon change, and we will take our place there again. Had you been Chief Warlock, we would now be talking about the re-establishing of the wizard monarchy with Harry Pendragon as king. It was within one word of happening. Excalibur showed itself in Harry's hand today, and you know what that means. Fortunately, he doesn't want it, or the wizard world would be his to reign over. Thanks to you, he thought about doing it but his blood showed true and won in the end. Harry wears Merlin's ring with Arthur's symbol added to it and could have shown that as proof that he is the heir of Pendragon. But apparently Arthur, through the ring, told him to call forth Excalibur and it appeared. You Albus Dumbledore are a failure in every way possible but mostly as a human being and worse as a magical being." Ragnok stated and walked away then closed the door to the cell.

After Ragnok left his cell Dumbledore initially thought, the goblin was wrong, but as he reviewed his past, he saw Ragnok's point of view. There was no doubt that as he manipulated people in the past, Ragnok could manipulate what he said and show him in the worst way.

At 04:40, 4 August 1991 Harry and a team of 12 appeared at 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry opened the door and lit his wand. Four guards moved ahead of their Chief's nephew. An elf came at them out of the dark, and he was impaled on a short spear. He was wearing the locket the curse breaking team was looking for. A painting of an old woman started screaming at them so Harry sat her mouth on fire, and she shut up. The curse breaker team removed the locket from the elf's body and banished the body. Harry and the team went back to the bank after Harry locked the house. He hadn't seen much of the place but enough to know it was not somewhere he wanted to come back to.

At 05:00, they were in a special cell with Voldemort in his glass case. They removed the horcrux from the locket by transferring it to a small stick that Harry turned to ashes. Voldemort watched the soul piece rise above the ashes and scream as it exploded. He saw the same thing happen, when Harry melted a compass into a puddle of metal. A small table appeared, and Harry put the now cool metal on the table and the locket next to it. Next, his old diary was placed on the table, and then his grandfather's ring. The ring was followed by the cup, which was placed next to the metal. He smiled to himself they hadn't found them all. Then Harry placed Ravenclaw's diadem next to the cup and Tom knew he would die but not when. But wait, he thought there was one too many.

"Tom, Tom, Tom you are such an idiot. Horcruxes have never worked, and your soul was so unstable when you tried to kill me, and the curse reflected back a part of your soul attached itself to my scar. That was the first the goblins found, and it was used to find the others. The prophecy was a fake, until you made it self-fulfilling, another stupid move on your part. I could make this quick but an example needs to be made, and you will be that example. You don't have enough soul to maintain a host body for long Tom. That body is already dying slowly, and the world will watch as it does. And Tom this is Salazar Slytherin's ring, and he asked me to tell you that you do not possess Slytherin traits. Slytherin's are smart and cunning and you were only smart to a point and lacked the cunning to get what you wanted. I'll check on you now and then while I enjoy a Tom Riddle free life." Harry said and walked away as Tom Marvolo Riddle screamed obscenities at him. Harry smiled and kept walking.

Harry joined Ragnok and the Grangers for breakfast and told them what he and the team had done. After breakfast, they went to visit Sirius. Sirius was ready to leave the chamber and to get on with his life. He accepted an invitation to join the Grangers and Harry in France. He told Harry that he was the heir of Black since his plumbing worked, but he couldn't produce an heir.

Ragnok informed them the Barty Couch Sr. and Barty Couch Jr. were dead and Sirius now owned the Couch estate, including a female elf named Winky. He then reminded Harry he owned the Malfoy estate and an elf named Dobby. Sirius said he really didn't want a female elf as they tended to mother. Harry suggested they swap elves since he got along well with Mitsy and Sippy. They called the two elves and made the trade, although Dobby seemed unhappy about it. Harry told Winky that she would work for the Grangers at least until he was out of school the little elf was ecstatic.

"Sirius you need a new wand. Let me introduce you to Tim. He's expensive, but his wands make Ollivander's off-the-shelf wand look and perform like sticks." Harry told his godfather then Harry and Hermione showed him their wands and told him the Ollivander wands were custom-made for them. While they were better than anything Sirius had seen, compared to Tim's they didn't compare.

While Harry and Sirius were gone, Ragnok set up portals between the Granger home, office, and second-floor apartment. Harry returned with over thirty books but everyone could tell he was angry.

"Ragnok, Borgin and Burkes is full of goblin made items that have been bastardized into dark objects. I told Borgin that I wanted my back rent, and he laughed at me. I threw him out into Knockturn Alley, and closed the store and sealed it. The bastard pulled his wand on me. I was angry and kind of killed him." Harry said looking a bit green.

"Kind of killed? Your stunner blew through his chest. It was self-defense, no one but a fool pulls a wand on the head of a Most Ancient Noble House." Sirius added.

"Sirius, I killed a man damn it. It's not funny," Harry yelled back at his godfather.

"Pup you had no choice. The man wouldn't hesitate to use an unforgivable on you or anyone else. I'm sure he's on the Ministry's pick up list but probably near the bottom since he is not a marked Death Eater. However, he is a known supporter of the Death Eaters, if not Voldemort. Killing a man should never be easy but Harry you must accept that it was you or him. Hermione is too young to be a widow before she's married. I just got you back, and would prefer to get to know you and not attend your funeral." Sirius almost shouted at Harry trying to get through to him.

"Harry what you're going through is what every descent person goes through in a similar situation. I went through it during a military operation where I had to take a life. I was older and got drunk, but that didn't help it just made me sick. It's possible you saved Sirius' life because you don't know where a curse would have hit. Your training did what it was meant to, it kicked in, and you went into what we called the battle mode. Had you not acted, you and Sirius could be dead." Dan said kindly and put his arm around Harry. He was joined by Hermione and Emma. Finally, Harry nodded in acceptance that he defended himself, Sirius, and no more than that.

oooOOOooo

Sirius found out where they were staying on the French Rivera and convinced Dan to let him take care of the reservations and transportation. Ragnok's travel people took care of the travel documents and reservations. They even managed to get Dan's airline reservation canceled, and his money refunded. On 5 August at 07:00, five people stepped through a portal and appeared in a suite at the Radisson Blu Hotel southwest of Nice France. The suite was one of two that were connected by a door in their setting rooms. Each suite had two bedrooms with attached bathrooms. They had a view of the sea, beach, and swimming pool.

"Sirius this must be costing a fortune," Dan stated.

"Dan, Barty Couch is paying for it not the Black estate. These suites are on a magical floor that doesn't appear to muggles and is a lot cheaper than a muggle junior suite. The floor above us has restaurants and shops. There is a portal at the end of the hall, which takes us to the beach. At the other end of the hall, on our left a portal takes us to Monte Carlo. We have a dedicated limo on duty 24 hours per day, so we don't have to worry about driving. All we have to worry about is having fun." Sirius told the man who was becoming his friend almost as fast as James, and Remus had.

"Have you told Harry these beaches are clothes optional?" Dan asked with a smile.

"No, I thought it should be a surprise so I could take a picture from my memory and make a poster from it." Sirius said with a barking laugh.

Mitsy and Winky took care of unpacking Sirius, Harry, and the Grangers. They changed into shorts and t-shirts to blend in with the muggles. They had their swimsuits on under their clothes. They went upstairs and looked through the restaurants and shops. The restaurants each had a different menu for lunch and dinner, but breakfast was mostly the same. They were surprised, at the selection in the buffet restaurant and decided to try it first. Nice was an hour ahead of London, so they went to the beach at 10:00. To Sirius's disappointment, Harry was more interested in Hermione in a bikini that the topless or nude older females.

Harry went rigid for a moment when he heard, "Fleur that's Harry Potter sitting there." It came from a young girl probably seven or younger.

"Gabrielle hush, leave them alone it's apparent they're on vacation and don't need disturbed by a fan girl." The older girl said.

"Pardon me, but are you related to André Delacour?" Sirius asked the girl called Fleur.

"Yes sir he's our father. I'm Fleur, and this is Gabrielle." She said with a smile.

"We are Sirius Black, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and her parents Daniel and Emma Granger. I served in the last war with your father. Please tell him I said hello, were staying at Radisson." Sirius replied and returned her smile.

"I will Lord Black, come Gabby. We must join mama. It was nice meeting you and welcome to France." Fleur said, the others returned the sentiments.

Sirius looked at Harry and said, "I'm surprised you weren't affected by her Veela aura Harry."

"That's what that was, she's too old for me, and Hermione is better looking and my betrothed. Why would she bother me?" Harry asked looking surprised at Sirius' statement.

Hermione was blushing at the compliment and Harry's words while Sirius replied. "I doubt she did it on purpose but as close as they were even a suppressed Veela aura can affect single males."

"Sirius I am not single. Yes, we aren't married or engaged, but we are betrothed as our rings indicate. Unless Hermione gets smart and dumps me, no other girl has a chance. Fortunately, for me, she seems to like me for some odd reason, since I'm a moody git." Harry told his now shocked godfather and Hermione's parents were shocked and impressed.

"You're stuck with me Harry and as far as being a git, I can be one at times myself so what? I think it's a part of growing up." Hermione said not noticing the glow that formed between her and Harry. However, the adults did and knew there would be a wedding in the future.

Deep within the Ministry of Magic, an old book glowed for a few seconds. Had anyone looked, they would have found a soul bond initial acceptance dated today for one Harry James Potter and Hermione Jean Granger. Now all they had to do was kiss on the lips, and the final acceptance would occur. In Ragnok's office, the goblin smiled not having to look at the book to know what had happened.

In the lobby of the bank, Dumbledore was confessing about more things he had done or planned to do to Harry. Snape, Malfoy, Fudge, and Umbridge were now starting over in confessing their crimes. Tonight, the four would meet their fate as food for the dragons. Tom Riddle was in a separated chamber where it cost ten Sickles to hear him confess his crimes. The money would be donated to the magical orphanage. Once people found that out, they flocked to the chamber since it was for a worthy cause, so they said. It was the statement from Tom that surprised them the most was that he was now drawing magic from his followers to stay alive.

In Azkaban, the Death Eaters were beginning to die as their magic failed. Bellatrix Lestrange was the last to meet her maker. The dementors would have normally fed on the departing souls, but they chose not to, for some reason. Some thought they decided they didn't want souls as evil as the Death Eaters. Others thought the maker stopped the dementors because he wanted to punish the Death Eaters for their crimes. By evening, the less healthy of Voldemort's supporters would begin to die as their magic failed to the point it could no longer support their living. What surprised many is that not all that died were marked. In the bank, Fudge was the first to die, followed by Umbridge, Malfoy, and Snape. Less than an hour later Voldemort's host died, and his soul exploded inside the glass and screamed as it dissipated. Dumbledore saw Snape and the others die, and he knew Tom would be next. Harry had killed Voldemort as the prophecy said he could. Dumbledore and the others in the bank heard the scream and knew Tom Marvolo Riddle was truly gone.

Ragnok invited Amelia Bones, Croaker, and Augusta Longbottom to come with him as he destroyed the ashes that once was Quirinus Quirrell. He took them to an unnamed active volcano and sent the glass cage containing the ashes into the lava. In seconds, it was dissolved and no trace was left. The body count of supporters and marked Death Eaters exceeded 120 and more than 15 of those were from the Ministry.

Meanwhile, Harry was putting sunscreen on Hermione's back while setting at the pool. He had admitted earlier that this was his first vacation ever, and he didn't know what to do on vacation. Hermione told him first he should just relax and find something he enjoyed. Then they could see things that interested them. She told Harry that a plan that was loose enough could help make sure they saw and did what they wanted to. Of course, Hermione listed what she wanted to do by priority. She said that way what was most important was done, and the least important didn't matter.

Years later when one of his several great grandsons asked Harry what was the best part of his first vacation Harry would answer, "Walking hand in hand with your grandma on the French Rivera and watching the sunset. That's where I fell in love with her but didn't know it then." Harry felt a kiss on the cheek and heard, "Granddad that's so sweet." It came from his youngest granddaughter Marie Lilly Longbottom.

**A/N: There may or may not be a follow-on to this story. If there is it will be awhile as I'm currently trying to finish three others, but my muse went on strike and puts other ideas like this in my hard head. – MSgt SilverDollar**

52


End file.
